Kitty's Death
by RomeoSirius
Summary: Christine has just learned that her father has died. How will she cope? Please R&R contains spoilers
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters do not belong and are probably copyrighted to JKR. Kitty belongs to me, and Ashley belongs to my friend, Jessica. And of course all their animals belong to us too ^ ~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The wind whipped across her face. She was in the air. The sun had yet to rise so she had to use the light of the moon to guide her. She had awoken early, lying next to the raven-haired boy who belonged to the name Harry Potter. The boy who held her in his arms as she cried herself to sleep. The boy who slept with her in his arms, but he would wake up by himself. She had left quietly, not wanting to wake him up. She wanted to do this on her own.  
She landed on a sidewalk of a dirty, broken down neighborhood. She walked up between two buildings and thought of an address she had learned the year before. A house appeared before her, her father's house. She vaguely wondered if the house belonged to her now as she walked in quietly.  
  
The house was empty. She wondered if the Order would continue to use it as their headquarters. She supposed they would and began to walk up the stairs. She walked the length of the hallway at the top of the stairs until she reached the room that was her father's. She left the lights off as she creeped in and locked the door behind her to keep Kreacher, the house elf, out. She lay down in the middle of the bed and wrapped the blanket around her as if it was her father's embrace. She realized that she was tired from her flight and fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
She woke up later that afternoon to a light tapping on the door. She sat up and stretched. "What?" She called out.  
"Christine, are you in there?" A voice replied.  
"Go away Lupin," she answered. "I don't want to talk."  
"Kitty," said Lupin impatiently. "Please open the door."  
"No, just leave me alone."  
"You have all of us worried. Harry especially."  
"What?" "Your disappearing act this morning, you could of left him a note or something." She didn't question how Lupin knew about the night before. There was a small click at the door and it opened slowly. Lupin opened it fully and peered in. "Are you coming out?" "Do I have to?" asked Kitty. "Of course not, you don't have to do anything, but there are people down stairs who would like to see you." "Yeah, yeah. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
************************************************************************ There it is. The first chapter. So it's short, sue me. Anyway, if you want another chapter review. I'll put the second chapter up after at least two reviews. Thanks for you time ^ ~  
  
-Kitty 


	2. Chapter Two

All right everyone, here's the second chapter. I'm glad you liked the first, hope you like this one ^ ^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As she walked down the hall and down the stairs, she wondered again about what belonged to her now. She knew her father was far too arrogant to have written a will at his age. She doubted he would have written a will even if he was ninety.  
  
To the specters in the kitchen, Kitty looked like she was going to a ball. To Kitty it felt more like a funeral, but she knew there wasn't going to be one. The dress she wore belonged to her mother. It was one of the few things her father had owned that had belonged to her.  
  
She was greeted by smiling faces. All her friends where there to see how she was, except Harry. If he had really wanted to check on Kitty like Lupin said, he would've been there. "So why isn't he?" Kitty asked herself. She wasn't sure if she should feel angry or upset, but she pushed the thoughts aside to greet her company.  
  
"Christine, dear, you don't have to worry about a thing. We'll take care of you, all right? Don't worry about a thing," said Mrs. Weasley, pulling Kitty into a hug. Kitty smiled politely and Mrs. Weasley let her go. She then turned away from Kitty and blew her nose loudly.  
  
Hermione ran up and hugged her. "If you have to, you can stay with me. I'm sure my parents wont mind."  
  
"Uh, thanks Hermione."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Uh yeah," she lied, and brushed away a tear from her eyes. She could tell that Hermione had been crying.  
  
Next Ron greeted her. She was surprised when he hugged her. She blushed and awkwardly hugged him back. "You ok Kitty?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, of course," she replied still blushing. He gave her a reproachful look.  
  
"Well, like Mum said, we'll take care of you if you need a place to stay," he glanced over at her Hermione. "That is, if you cant stay at Hermione's."  
  
Lupin, Tonks and Mr. Weasly also came over to console her. She noticed that Tonks had been crying too. She thanked them all, and quietly snuck away from the activities going on in the kitchen. It was too sad for her and she didn't want to cry in front of every one. She hated being fussed over.  
  
*  
  
She sat back down on her father's bed and picked up one of the pillows. She hugged it tight and squeezed her eyes shut. She lay back, willing everything to disappear, wanting to die. She heard a voice and nearly screamed. She sat bolt up right and looked into two emerald eyes.  
"Harry! You startled me!" She accused the messy haired boy.  
"Sorry," he replied sitting down next to her. "Are you alright?"  
She eyed him venomously then relaxed. "Why weren't you down stairs like every one else?"  
"I wanted to talk to you alone," he said.  
"Didn't you do that last night?" She asked him tiredly.  
"Yes, but you were hysteric last night."  
"Yeah, well you would be too," she answered with a sigh.  
"I know what it's like, you know? Knowing him for only two, three years. I was attached to him too, he was my godfather."  
She sighed again. "I know, but he was my father. The last person I had left. I don't have a godfather. Where do I go now Harry? I can't go back to the orphanage!"  
"I'm sure we're not going to leave you on the streets to rough it out, you have many options. Hermione, Ron, I could even convince the Dursley's to keep you."  
"I doubt that," she replied, thinking of Harry's aunt and uncle.  
"Yeah, you're right," he said with a small smile. "But you have plenty of places to go, I bet you could stay here if you like."  
"No, I don't think I want to stay around here," she said looking around the dark room.  
"Well, I'll make sure you go somewhere, I promise I'll take care of you," he said leaning close to her.  
"Th-thank you, Harry," she replied, her voice faltering. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
"You're welcome," he said with a soft smile. He hugged her quickly and left her alone in the large room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There you go, second chapter, I don't think it's very good, but then again, I'm an author =/ Please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Kay, my disclaimer is in chapter one, but I have to add more too it. I do not own Lifehouse or any of there songs. Here's chapter three. Hope you guys like it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
Cause I want nothing more  
  
Than to sit outside heaven's door  
  
And listen to you to you breathing  
  
Is where I want to be  
  
Kitty stared at the words she had just written. They seemed to have written themselves. It took her a moment to realize that they were lyrics from a song. She concentrated on them, forgetting the rest of the song. Suddenly the whole song flooded her memory. "Breathing, by Lifehouse," she said quietly, studying the words. Then it hit her. They had taken on a new meaning for her.  
  
The song was about a guy who loved a girl (A/N: So vague, I know, but I couldn't think of a more detailed description, sue me. I hate this paragraph). They lyrics originally meant that the guy was calling the girl an angel or that his heaven would be with her. But for Kitty it meant listening to Sirius breathe up in heaven. She felt that would be enough for her. Just to hear him again.  
  
She pulled out her suitcase and began to dig through it looking for her CD's. She pulled out her Lifehouse CD and put Breathing on. She lay back against the bed's headboard and felt like crying again. Willing herself not to she closed her eyes and let the song fill her mind. She wouldn't let herself cry because she knew Sirius wouldn't want her to dwell on him. He wouldn't have wanted her to be depressed because of him. He had always said that he had loved her smile that it looked just like her mothers. She didn't feel that she could ever smile again. She wished he were there to comfort her. She thought she could almost hear his voice.  
  
Her eyes snapped open for she had heard a voice. The song ended and she could very distinctly hear someone call her name. She turned and saw some one she never thought she'd see again. Wormtail.  
  
"Kitty, join us," He was saying.  
  
Kitty picked up something to hurdle at him. Only later did she figure out that it was a glass of water. "Never," she hissed. "I'm your fault!" She drew back her arm to throw the glass at him but stopped realizing that it was not actually him but his form in her mirror.  
  
"Join Lord Voldermort Kitty. Join us."  
  
"It's your fault!" She screamed. "You killed Sirus! It's all your fault! You killed him and Harry's parents! You filthy vermin, I would never join you!"  
  
"It was not my fault, it was their own. They should have joined my lord."  
  
Kitty's eyes glazed over and she noticed how silky Wormtail's voice was. Had it always been that way? She began to consider what he was saying. Maybe it was their faults. Maybe she should join Voldermort. He could bring Sirius back.  
  
She jumped at the sound of glass shattering and snapped out of the trance that the figure in the mirror had put her in. She realized that she had gotten off the bed and had started walking towards the mirror before someone broke. She frowned; she didn't find it very kind that someone had broken her mirror. At the chorus of "Kitty!" she turned and saw Lupin, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had entered the room. She looked at them dazed, feeling like all she wanted to do was sleep. Lupin caught her as she fell over and helped her over to the bed.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" She asked them.  
  
"Lupin saved you!" That was Ron.  
  
"Oh Kitty! Are you ok?" Hermione.  
  
She was drifting, sleep would come easily.  
  
"Can I go to sleep now?" She asked.  
  
"No, you have to stay awake."  
  
"Lupey!" She said childishly then frowned. "Why can't I sleep?"  
  
"Kitty," Lupin said shaking her. "Stay awake, stay with us."  
  
"Please Kit," pleaded Harry.  
  
"Harry!" She smiled brightly. He walked over and took her hand. That's when she snapped back to reality. Everything flooded back like the song had. She pushed away from Lupin shakily.  
  
"Sir. Sirius," she whispered and buried her hands in her face and began to cry.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, so the second chapter was longer, but that was probably because of all the conversations -.- I worked very hard on this chapter! And again, I am getting writer's block. PRAY FOR INSPIRATION TO STRIKE! Don't actually. I don't think any of you really want to read my stuff anyway =\ 


	4. Chapter Four

The disclaimer is in Chapter One. I like totally hated my last chapter, so I hope this one is better. Here you go.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kitty walked into the room where Buckbeak, the hippogriff was kept. It had once been Sirius' parent's room. She was dragging a large bag of rats behind her. Buckbeak greeted her as she entered, and, ignoring the urge to eat the rats, she fed them to him. She watched him, disgusted by her interest in the grotesque activity. She hurried out after she fed him, practically flying down the steps. She had to double back to get the bag she had carried the rats in. After disposing of it, she went to the kitchen. She paused at the door way, hearing voices from inside.  
  
"It's completely absurd! I will not hear of it!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Now, now, Molly-"  
  
"No! There is no way I'm letting a fifteen year-old child live by herself! Especially with You-Know-Who after her!"  
  
"It's what Sirius would have wanted, Molly," Lupin tired again to calm her down.  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"She wont be alone Molly, we're not that careless."  
  
Kitty chose that moment to enter the kitchen. She strolled over to the refrigerator and got herself a glass of milk. She then turned to them. "Oh, hullo."  
  
"Hullo Kitty," Lupin said carefully.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" Kitty asked.  
  
"We were discussing where you are going next," replied Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Really? I was just thinking about that," Kitty said, sipping her milk.  
  
"I think I know where we'll be going," said Lupin cheerfully.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Well, yes, I am your godfather, right?"  
  
Kitty felt a pang of guilt. She had never taken the chance to get to know Lupin. "Ok," she said slowly. "That could be fun."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kitty sat in Dumbledore's office with Lupin. "He's going to be our secret keeper," Lupin had explained earlier. Kitty gazed around the room. I was always fun to be there because Dumbledore had the coolest stuff. Kitty didn't get much time to look around before Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Hullo Lupin, Christine," greeted Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster," replied Kitty and Lupin nodded.  
  
"Have you decided then?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, I was planning to use the house Sirius had lived in with Sammy," Lupin replied, watching Kitty.  
  
"Christine?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster?" Asked Kitty, removing her gaze from Lupin.  
  
"Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Yes, fine," she replied, thoughts tumbling through her head.  
  
"Then it is decided."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kitty stood outside of Number 12, Grimmauld Place with her suitcase. She had previously collected her things and had made sure that Buckbeak was taken care of. She waited for Lupin, the past three days flying around her head like a whirlwind. Finally Lupin emerged from the house. She glanced back as she left, knowing that she would be back one day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There you go, I stayed up till one in the morning for that. At least it's better than my last chapter. See you in chapter five. 


	5. Chapter X

Chapter X: Author's note.  
  
Oh god, I had finally forgotten this story.  
  
Dear 'Me',  
  
Thank you for liking my story! But there are some very large plot holes.  
  
1. The godfather thing.  
  
The reason I that in chapter two it says she's doesn't have a godfather, and in chapter four it says she does, is because I wrote chapter four a long time after chapter two, and had totally forgotten what I wrote. 2. When did she meet Sirius?  
  
She met Sirius in the third year when Harry did. Well, maybe a little while after Harry did.  
  
3. Why is Voldy interested in Kitty?  
  
Because he wants to use her to get to Harry.  
  
4. Why was she in Harry's bed?  
  
I had a story before this that explained that, it was kind of like an intro story, but it was on my dad's laptop and it accidentally got erased.  
  
5. Why is everyone nice and trying to comfort her?  
  
Well think about it, she just learned her father died. This fic takes place a month into the summer, and Harry has been all comforted out, so he went to break the news to Kitty. It isn't that they are more concerned about Harry, it is just that they had their time with him, and now Kitty gets some attention. 6. Thanks for the critics, they were well needed.  
  
Anyways, I'm putting this story under construction, I'll probably have to rewrite most of it. Sorry!  
  
This story made sense to me when I started writing it. I have to go re- read the fifth book now...  
  
Oh! And I'm actually writing a fic about Kitty's mother. I haven't added to it though. Bad me! I've been working on my songs and stuff over at fictionpress. Sorry again. 


End file.
